


他喜欢穿黑色

by ScorpionBaileys



Category: Produce 101 Japan, 姬田真甜
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpionBaileys/pseuds/ScorpionBaileys
Summary: 本田康祐X白岩瑠姬微惩罚play预警、SM预警性感流水公主在线发牌父母爱情入股不亏
Relationships: 本田康祐 - Relationship, 白岩瑠姬 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	他喜欢穿黑色

本田康祐用手指勾起那根细细的带子，歪着头玩味的看着面前那人泛着诱人粉色却还在强装镇定的脸。  
白岩瑠姬仰着脸与他接吻，他上半身趴在本田大腿，白嫩嫩屁股翘着，双腿自然分开跪在暗红色的地毯上，黑色的丁字裤圈住他细长柔软的腰肢，布片再垂直往下隐入双丘之间的沟壑——另一端被本田拉着，露在外面。  
“yasu......唔嗯.......不要再玩了......”白岩瑠姬热切地回应着本田康祐的吻，不间断的接吻使他的声音变得黏黏糊糊，他的yasu落下的吻雨点般又急又多，手下也并没有停止玩弄他身体的动作，白岩逃不开，只得歪过头见缝插针的抗议，他的双手被皮带勒住反剪在背后，表演时就戴着的黑色chocker箍住白天鹅修长的脖颈。  
本田不理他，手指一松，丁字裤充满弹性的带子便啪的一下弹回去，打在白岩脆弱娇嫩的小穴上，泛着粉的小穴受到刺激便随着主人紧张的呼吸一张一缩，连带着圆圆的屁股瓣儿都在颤抖。  
白岩委委屈屈的瘪了嘴，yasu压着他舌吻的时候不老实的手就摸上了他的臀瓣，并有着逐步往臀缝延伸的趋势。他没想到温柔的yasu恶趣味的挑开他的丁字裤带，一下一下地弹他的小穴，看他紧张战栗的反应，穴口逐渐泛起水光，舌吻的同时吮的他舌根发麻。  
“我们ruki下面流水咯。”本田终于松开他被吮的红肿的双唇，两手卡住白岩的胳肢窝一把把他从地毯上提起来抱在怀里，夜晚深秋的东京天气冷的渗骨，而白岩全身只有布料少的可怜的丁字裤和带有诱惑意味的chocker，皮肤早就冰冰凉，晕晕乎乎被抱起来后就落入了个温暖的怀抱，本田的手指嵌在他的屁股之间，旋转挤压温热的内壁。  
Ruki又露出那种纯情的、温柔的表情了，本田想，他总是用那张无辜又好看的脸蛋做着一些看似无意识实际目的性很强的事情，比如他清楚地知道自己白皙修长的脖颈、突出的喉结总是给人一种想要凌虐他的冲动，于是他带上chocker，SM的那种，这样他看起来就诱惑力十足了。舞台上ruki是高不可攀的魅惑王子，舞台下他是本田爸爸的亲亲骚女孩。Chocker自房门被锁上的那一刻便不被允许拿下，而本田在扒下他那条白色修身长裤的时候红了眼眶——这个小混蛋穿着性感丁字裤就跑上了台，对着台下不断鸡叫的粉丝们做着顶跨扭腰等等动作，可他的那双勾人心魄的桃花眼分明透过镜头看着坐在后台的本台康祐，温润着眼眶诱惑。  
本田抽出手指，自己拉开裤链躺在沙发上，简单的撸动几下性器，便好整以暇的示意一旁呆站着的白岩。白岩被指奸的腿软，两条又白又细的腿微微的打着颤，他盯着本田勃起的性器紧张的舔了舔唇，抬起眼嗔怪的瞅了他一眼，便走上前来抬起大腿跨过本田的身体，本田托着他白嫩的臀，将内裤拨到一边，性器对准小口，辅助他慢慢坐下。  
“呼——”白岩将他吞入身体里后发出一声充实满足的叹息，本田只觉得头皮发麻，下身敏感的地方像是被一张张湿热小口来回吮吸舔舐，紧紧的裹住小本田，白岩坐下的那么深，贪婪的小口蠕动着触碰沉甸甸的囊袋。“嘿，动一动，yasu，动一动吧......”白岩伸长脖子去舔本田的耳垂，黑色chocker的月牙形吊坠骚动着本田的锁骨。小混蛋在努力的把粉嘟嘟的乳头往他嘴里送，本田咬着牙，他一抬眼就ruki是白花花的胸膛上点缀的珍珠般的两点，它们挺立在寒冷的空气中，引诱着他去采摘。本田张口叼住一颗，果不其然听到头上小混蛋喉咙中泄出满意的呻吟，像只慵懒的小猫，“ruki，明天休息一天，不去训练了，没关系吧？”本田沙哑着声音询问，同时温暖的双手攀上白岩的细腰，没等沉浸在情欲与得意里的白岩回答，他便握着那杆细腰狠狠的压向自己胯部，长年累月练舞的腰部强力配合上顶，“不行，要去.......啊！去找.......”白岩被顶的发出一声惊呼，双手没有被释放无法维持平衡，上半身直直的栽向本田却立刻被圈住，细碎的吻落在他的双唇、鼻尖、眼皮上，“那就这样子做吧。”昏暗的小屋里顷刻间响起一阵鹿群踏过沼泽的声音，本田心情大好，吮着白岩小巧的唇珠，下半身开始狂风骤雨般发狠的顶弄。“唔...唔唔.......”白岩被他含住双唇，呻吟被堵在喉咙，屁股被撞击到整个发麻，他只得小声呜咽，小口地换气。“ruki知道自己今天做错了什么吗？”本田在他耳边吹着气，激的白岩敏感的一缩——“承认错误，不然就挨打，也不再给肏。”本田板着脸下达命令，下半身猛肏白岩的小穴。  
从没被本田惩罚过的白岩恃宠而骄，瞪大那双桃花眼不可置信地看着本田，结果下一刻白皙的屁股上就多了个红通通的手掌印，“啪”地一声脆响当场给他震懵了，本田一点没有留情，实打实的用了力道，瞬间左半边屁股红红肿肿的发烫。白岩拿他泛着光的红眼睛怒瞪本田，本田偏过脸不去看他含着生理泪水的双眸，硬下心肠说：“快点认错，不然继续。”说罢又高高扬起右手，作势要落下。白岩怕疼，扭着翘屁股躲闪，忘记了本田的性器还在自己身体里，快要把本田磨的精关失守，又怕真的接着挨打，那挨打的屁股蛋儿明天一穿裤子铁定要磨的他呲牙咧嘴。思虑再三，他不情不愿的开口，“我不该穿丁字裤......”“还有呢？”本田一声询问，一巴掌又啪的招呼上白岩的屁股蛋儿，直打的那团嫩肉颤了几颤。白岩一下瘪了嘴，自暴自弃道：“我不应该穿丁字裤，不应该带chocker，不应该对着台下发骚呜呜呜呜”一股脑喊完，他羞耻的把脸埋进本田颈窝。  
“我的好公主。”本田满意的放过他，双手在他滑嫩的背部游走，下身大开大合的肏弄起来，穴内红艳的嫩肉被带进带出，白岩在他怀里呜咽呻吟，大大的瞳仁里只有他的雅俗yasu一个人的影子，一撮发掉了下来，本田温柔的抬手帮他把它们别到耳后。  
第二天的奶茶聚会白岩瑠姬破天荒的缺席了。


End file.
